Master's Miss
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: A snapshot into the relationship of Severus and Hermione, as told from the point of view of Severus's house elf, Herrik. Pick your own timeline, as I mentally placed it somewhere during the war. Rated for some of Herrik's cute misunderstandings into human culture.


A/N: This is something that I thought a deviated a bit from the Sev/Hermione norm of fanfic, although not unheard of. It popped into my head as I was trying to not pay attention in one of my classes last semester and since then it has somehow drastically increased in length. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly smiled a few times writing it.

SSHGSSHG

Herrik was proud to be a house elf to the most noble and prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Herrik took his job very seriously. Yes, most house elves did, but none quite like Herrik. Herrik's job was far too advanced for their little elf-minds to wrap around. Herrik reassured himself of this fact daily. There was no other elf than Herrik for the job. Herrik in particular knew that his purpose was of great importance, and Herrik was prepared to do whatever it took to maintain his position of employment. It was Herrik's job to keep any and all of his Master's secrets. Master Severus was more than entitled to privacy as a Hogwarts Professor, but over the years Herrik had learned many wondrous and impossible things about his Master.

Master was involved in many activities that had Master coming home covered in lots and lots of blood. These were usually the nights that Master would fall unconscious soon after his return. Some nights, Master Severus would arrive home covered in other wizards' blood. After awhile, Herrik no longer minded the sight of Master's blood. The blood of others, however, still made Herrik shudder and tug on the end of his ear when Master wasn't looking. Despite this, Herrik knew that with great achievement can come great sacrifices, and Herrik felt a strong sense of pride knowing that his Master was doing great work and becoming a great savior, even if it was an unconscious, blood-covered one.

Herrik had never expected, however, to have to keep Master's secret of his beautiful Miss. Herrik loved his Master dearly, but it was frequently implied by Master Severus that Master didn't have any interest in female witches. Or females of any kind, now that Herrik thought about it. Herrik and his Master had become quite the set of bachelors, and that was just fine with them both. Until Master's Miss came along, knocking most of what Herrik thought to be true out of the sky. That isn't to say that Herrik didn't love Master's Miss as well as Master.

Master's Miss was very kind to Herrik. Miss enjoyed talking with Herrik, was intrigued at what Herrik had to say, and Miss even remembered to ask Herrik if he would take the time to have a chocolate biscuit before he went to bed, as an order, because Miss knew that he liked them so very much. Miss was very grateful to Herrik for keeping Miss's and Master's secret.

Herrik thought that Miss was good for Master, very good indeed. Master Severus was much happier when Miss was around and since Miss's frequent appearances and night visits, Herrik would go so far as to say that his Master was happy, something that Herrik wasn't sure would ever be possible. Master was sleeping much better and even seemed more physically fit. Master certainly didn't come home covered in as much blood as Master used to, and Master almost rarely fell unconscious anymore, all of which were huge positives in Herrik's book.

Miss also helped Master and Herrik with those difficult nights, few though they may now be. Herrik was meant to fetch Miss if ever Master returned home in such a state, and Herrik could never be grateful enough to Miss for having taken over the task of cleaning the Master of blood, regardless of its origin. Miss was also much more thorough with the job of cleaning off Master than Herrik had ever been, going so far as to join Master Severus in Master's tub and shower as she cleaned the blood from his skin and applied salves and ointments that Herrik hated the smell of. Herrik did do all he could in his most valuable and esteemed job of caring for Master, but Herrik couldn't help but love Miss so very much for taking over the less than savory duties.

Master's Miss had only been around for a few months, but in such a short time Miss had become essential to the health and happiness of both Herrik and his Master. Herrik hoped that Miss would stay with Master Severus forever.

Herrik hardly knew much about house elf courtship rules as it was, let alone his Master's courtship rules with Miss, but one thing Herrik just couldn't seem to puzzle out was why he had to change Master's bedsheets more frequently, particularly after nights when Miss stayed over. Herrik appreciated the nights Master's Miss spent with Master, even if it caused Herrik a bit more work later on. On those nights, Master would let Herrik go to bed early, which Herrik thought loving and generous of Master, as keeping such a wonderful secret of Miss being with Master was rather hard work and required much resting of Herrik's mind. The extra time away from Master and Miss was also a chance for Herrik to let his happiness out, as Master Severus often required Herrik to stay soundless when Master was working, usually on something very delicate and important. Or perhaps dangerous, but Herrik made an extra effort of being scarce whenever Master was working on something dangerous. Herrik had learned that it was better for everyone involved.

It was also Herrik's delightful duty to take care of Miss's laundry from her own dormitory, as many of Master's shirts often ended up there. Herrik didn't mind, as it gave him a chance to give a private cleaning of Miss's room. Herrik didn't personally know the elf officially assigned to the task of keeping Master's Miss's room clean, tidy, and comfortable, but it was never a job done well, not to Herrik's standards at least, and Herrik would simply not stand for Miss to be living in such an unkempt area. Miss belonged to Master, therefore Miss deserved the best. And nothing was better than a well-cleaned room.

Master appreciated Herrik taking care of Miss's room, as it was also a chance for Herrik to deliver small gifts to Master's Miss on Master's behalf. Herrik particularly liked the days when Master had him deliver roses to Miss, as they made Miss's entire room smell like a spring day.

Yes. Herrik the house elf had one of the most difficult jobs a house elf could have, and Herrik didn't mind in the slightest, as it was also one of, if not the, most rewarding ones. Herrik knew that no one could do it better— elf, wizard, or otherwise. Herrik was the only one that both kept and understood his Master's secret— the most beloved treasure that was Master's Miss.


End file.
